


The Shopping List

by AmericanNidiot



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Based on a Tumblr Post, Complete, Cross-Post, Established Relationship, Grocery Shopping, I Blame Tumblr, Imagine your OTP, Law/Ace - Freeform, Lists, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shopping, Shopping Lists, Tags Are Hard, Tumblr: otpprompts, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanNidiot/pseuds/AmericanNidiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Created from an OTP prompt of "who in your OTP made the grocery list and who did the writing in red" with Ace making the list and Law attacking it in red. However when Ace mentions a contest between him and Kid, Law cannot help but join Ace's team to create chaos in the most chaotic city in the word! Mainly if it means pissing off a certain police officer named Akainu... Rated T for language. Already established Law/Ace relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shopping List

Law sighed heavily, leaning back in his chair as he took a break from his studies.  _‘How much longer before I’m finished with my residency?’_  he wondered, glaring at the medical texts that covered his desk.

“Law! I finished making the shopping list!” came the cheerful cries of Law’s boyfriend and roommate; Portgas D. Ace. The freckled young man ran into the office in just a pair of undone black shorts and ankle high socks, allowing the well built male to glide across the polished wood. Grinning happily, he slapped the list down on top of the medical text.

Grabbing a red marker, Law looked over the list, and soon felt a headache coming on as he began editing the list heavily with his trusty red marker. “Just what were you thinking when making the shopping list, Ace-ya?” he grumbled, shoving the piece of paper back to the grinning youth.

**Shopping List:**

  * _Ethernet cables  
_
  * _Fish_
  * ~~Dry ice~~ _NO_
  * ~~Kerosene~~ _NO_
  * Non-dairy creamer _MAYBE_
  * Duct tape _MAYBE_
  * ~~Mentos~~ _} NOT AT THE SAME TIME_
  * ~~Diet coke~~   _} NOT AT THE SAME TIME_
  * ~~PVC pipe~~ _NO_
  * ~~Cannonballs~~ _DEFINITELY NO_
  * ~~Entire cow (pre-slaughtered if possible)~~ _WE DON’T HAVE A BIG ENOUGH FREEZER_
  * Many, many candles _YOU CAN HAVE **FOUR**_
  * ~~Copper wire~~ _NO_
  * ~~Chainsaw~~ _ABSOLUTELY NOT_
  * ~~Blowtorch~~ _NEVER_
  * ~~Series 1-14 of Mythbusters~~ _**THAT IS THE WORST IDEA**_



Ace gave Law the puppy eyes. “But Torao! Its for a competition against Kiddo and his crew!” he cried loudly, laying across the desk so he could hug Law.

The young doctor-in-training quirked an eyebrow at the pyromaniac that was nearly falling into his lap. “Eustass-ya? What kind of competition have you and he come up with that requires all this stuff?”

Knowing he caught his lover’s attention, Ace quickly jumped over the desk and settled himself on Law’s lap. Always one for holding the younger male when said freckled youth sat on him, Law easily wrapped his longer arms around his freckled waist. “Well, you see, it started at the fireworks show that we had at Pops’ zoo, and it sorta spiraled from there into a contest to see who can cause the most chaos in Grand Line city.”

Now _that_  caught Law’s attention. The chaos that Ace creates is what drew the doctor to him, noting how it was never a boring day with him around, on top of the younger man always wandering around half naked and acted like a personal space heater when it came time for bed. “Are you trying to get the attention of the police? Better yet, the attention of your grandfather, Garp-ya?” Both men cringed at the mere mention of the old police officer. _That_  was a very awkward family dinner, as Monkey D. Garp had no filter and asked about any and everything, including their sex lives and if they ever planned to marry and/or adopt in the future.

“I was hoping to piss off the guys in G1… Mainly that asshole Akainu. He has such a huge ass stick up his ass and everything. I mean, damn, remember when he tried arresting you just because Bepo didn’t have a muzzle on?” Yes, Law remembered that day very clearly, as he was walking his beloved Samoyed dog– everyone who knew Law actually knew that Bepo was actually a polar bear, but just kept calling him a dog– Bepo to the groomers, only to nearly get thrown in jail over something as stupid as his very docile furry friend not having a muzzle on.

Law pulled out a clean piece of paper, making Ace shift on his lap so he could see better, and began making a better shopping list than what Ace originally created. “With some help from Shachi-ya, Penguin-ya, and even Jean Bart-ya and whomever you can find to lend a hand, I’m sure we can create something that Eustass-ya cannot hope to beat,” chuckled Law as a smug grin made its way onto his face.

Ace kissed Law’s neck, chuckling as well. “Have I told you how much I love you?”


End file.
